Treats And Scares
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel, Blaze, and Roller Brawl take the kids and Rachel's little sister trick-or-treating, but will Kaos try to ruin it for them?


**Here's a Skylands Halloween story! :) Yes, I know it's a little late, but when work ties you up, what can you do, right? :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze, Flare, Viola, and Azula belong to robotman25. I only own Rachel, Crystal, Autumn, and Speedlight. **

**All other characters and songs mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Treats And Scares**

Rachel arrived in Skylanders Academy, a huge smile on her face as she headed for the Game Room where her little sister and children were. Arriving there, she spotted them and the other people she was looking for. "Blaze! Roller! Crystal! Kids! You're not going to believe this!" She said, her grin growing bigger.

Flare ran up to her aunt. "What is it, Auntie Rachel?" She asked excitedly.

The Tech Portal Master grinned. "I found costumes for us all," she said. "I think you guys are going to like what they are."

"What did you find?" Crystal asked, coming closer.

"Gather around and I'll show you," Rachel said.

She reached into the bag and pulled out a Blackwatch Genji outfit. Blaze's eyes widened as he saw that and Rachel grinned. "Would you believe the store had just this one left?" She asked. "They were cleaned out of all other Overwatch costumes."

"Whoa," he said. "And this is a character I like. Thanks, Rach."

Smiling, she pulled out a Poison outfit and looked at Roller Brawl. "I remember you said you liked Poison from Street Fighters," she said, giving it to her.

"Oh, my word! Yes!" The undead skater squealed with glee. "Thank you so much, Rach! This is perfect!"

Flare looked at the bag curiously and Rachel noticed. "How would you and Viola like to be vampires this year?" She asked her older niece.

The little girl lit up. "For real? Just like Mommy?" She asked hopefully.

"Just like your mom," her aunt told her as she handed her some fake vampire teeth along with a black dress and a black cape with pink lining. She got the same for Viola, who looked eager to dress up.

"We'll be twins!" The little girl said happily.

Rachel smiled and pulled out a cute wolf costume. "I thought Azula might like this one," she said, handing it to Roller Brawl, who smiled.

"Oh, it's perfect for her!" She said, noting it looked warm too. "And it looks warm too, which is good since I think Master Eon said it was going to be a cold night on Halloween."

Crystal peered into the bag and gasped in shock. "You didn't," she said, a huge smile coming to her face.

Grinning, Rachel pulled out a green Power Rangers Super Megaforce outfit. "I sure did," she said, knowing how much her little sister loved the show.

The seven-year-old girl squealed happily, excited. "And I've got the morpher too! I'll really be a Power Ranger!" She said happily, making the adults chuckle in amusement.

Speedlight and Autumn also looked in the bag and squealed happily at seeing that their mother had found an Olaf and Anna costume. "I can be Olaf!" Speedlight said happily.

"And I'll be Anna!" Autumn squealed in excitement.

Rachel smiled again before Blaze looked at her.

"What about you, Rach?" He asked.

Her smile growing, Rachel pulled out a blue dress, maroon leggings, and a headband that had bright green, blue, and purple hair flowing down from it. "I'm going to be an Equestrian Girl, like from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls," she said. "Paintbrush Dawn."

"The colors suit it," Roller Brawl said. "And love the name."

"Thanks," the Tech Portal Master said. "Were you guys able to find the jack-o-lantern candy buckets?"

"We did," Blaze said, pulling out the three they had found and Crystal pulled out the one she had found. The ones the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master found had silly faces on them and were each a different color: pink, purple, and green. Flare took the green one while Viola when for the pink one, which left the purple for Azula. Crystal's was one that had a silly face too and was colored blue.

"Looks like we're all ready for trick-or-treating and going to a party," Roller Brawl said, smiling. "Eye-Brawl is hosting one this year and invited everyone."

"Cool!" Crystal said. "I can't wait!"

"Us too!" Speedlight said. "I hear Uncle Eye-Brawl is going to have lots of candy at his home!"

"Yay!" Autumn cheered and her cousins echoed the cheer.

* * *

_The next evening..._

The three adults helped the kids get into their costumes. "Now, stick close to us," Rachel said seriously.

"She's right," Blaze said. "No running up ahead."

"Yes, Daddy," Flare said obediently.

"I hope Kaos doesn't try to spoil our trick-or-treating," Crystal said.

"If he does, I'll show him why I dressed up as Poison," Roller Brawl said with a snarl.

"And why I dressed up as Blackwatch Genji," Blaze said.

Rachel smiled. "We'll give him the boot back to his lair if he dares to try anything," she promised.

"I'll use my magnet powers on him!" Speedlight said fiercely.

"And I'll introduce him to my bow!" Autumn said.

Master Eon, who was dressed as Jack Frost, smiled. "Be careful out there," he cautioned. "And have fun."

"We will, Master Eon," Crystal said.

Not long after, they headed out, going into the Mabu villages. "Trick-or-treat!" Flare, Viola, and Crystal said when the doors opened and they held their buckets out.

"Wow! Great costumes!" Blobbers said with a smile as he gave them some candy.

"Thank you!" The three girls said in unison before heading back to the adults.

It wasn't long before they had gone through five of the villages when the kids treat buckets were full. "Good thing I brought these," Rachel said, pulling out some bags.

"Yeah," Blaze agreed. "Let's stop and check the candy and see about getting some more room in those buckets, kids."

The children agreed while Azula was in her mother's arms and mostly gazing around in wonder. Rachel and Blaze went over the candy and were pleased to find it was all safe and so filled the bags with half the candy and putting the other half back in the buckets. "Okay, now you guys have some more room," the Tech Portal Master said before noticing the time. "Think we've got time to go to one more village before Eye-Brawl's party?"

"That sounds good," Roller Brawl agreed.

The next neighborhood gave the kids plenty of treats. One female Mabu gave the kids caramel apples with colored sprinkles. "Thank you!" The kids said happily.

Blaze nodded and noticed the time. "Alright, kids, time to head over to Uncle Eye-Brawl's," he said.

"Yay!" Flare and Viola cheered.

"Alright!" Crystal said happily.

"Ya-hoo!" Speedlight cheered and his sister joined him in the cheer.

Rachel and Roller Brawl both felt excited too. They had heard the Undead Giant threw great parties and were eager to go. The kids gathered closer as they started heading for the Giants' territory.

A bright flash startled them and they heard an all-too-familiar laugh. "Kaos!" Rachel yelled angrily.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Poser Masters and the little brats!" The Dark Portal Master said with a sneer. "Nice costumes. Where did you get them from? The low-discount store?"

Blaze and Roller Brawl moved forward while Rachel accepted her youngest niece from the undead skater and gathered the kids behind her, all three adults looking mad while the kids looked unhappy. "You've got a lot of nerve, Kaos," Blaze growled.

"Whatever," he said. "I'm not here for you anyway, Hellfire Portal Master. I'm here for Roller Brawl. I must say, she looks good in that outfit."

The undead skater bared her teeth. "You better leave before I kick your butt!" She threatened.

"As if you would," he sneered, but before he could snap his fingers and call up an attack, thorny vines wrapped around him and a gold bubble surrounded him.

"Actually, she would," Rachel said, her right hand glowing with her power while Crystal's hands glowed green. "And we're going to teach you a lesson you won't forget."

"With some help from nature," Crystal said as a briar patch suddenly popped up and with a flick of her wrist, Rachel sent Kaos flying into it.

"OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The evil Portal Master cried out as the thorns stuck him and he leap up into the air, grabbing at his cloak as the thorns made themselves painfully known.

The kids began laughing as they saw that. "Look! That meanie is doing a funny dance!" Viola said with a giggle.

"Yeah! Big meanie!" Flare said, sticking out her tongue at Kaos.

"Bye-bye!" Autumn said with a grin.

"Don't let the thorns get ya on the way out!" Speedlight said, making the adults laugh.

"That's what you get for trying to pull something tonight!" Crystal said, dusting off her hands with her nose in the air.

Blaze smiled. "Well, I think we can have a nice evening now," he said.

Roller Brawl smiled at him. "I like the sound of that," she said.

"Come on," Rachel said. "Let's keep going. I think I see Eye-Brawl's home from here."

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived and Dive Clops, who was dressed as a pumpkin, invited them in. "The party's just about to start," he said. "And we've got a lot of treats for everyone."

Eye-Brawl, dressed as a DJ, came out. "Welcome, everyone!" He boomed out, making them all smile as they gave him their attention. "What do you say we get this party going?"

Cheers erupted from everyone present and Eye Small, who was dressed as a dragon, put on the neon lights that changed color ever few seconds while Eye-Brawl turned up the volume on the first tune, which was the popular song, "Ghostbusters".

"Oh, I know how to do this dance!" Crystal said.

"Can you show us?" Flare asked.

"Sure!" The brown-haired girl said, coaxing her nieces and nephew to join in. "Just follow my lead."

Rachel looked at Blaze and Roller Brawl, who looked curious before nodding and they joined everyone else in the dance, dancing some more as Michael Jackson's "Thriller" and Living Tombstone's "Spooky Scary Skeletons" filled the room along with other awesome songs, making it a great party for everyone to enjoy.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
